Fallen (Sequel to Captured) RE-UPLOAD
by RequeimForNightmares
Summary: Saw some grammar mistakes in this so went to change sorry about that. Hope you like it! Deleted the old one.


Fallen Angel

Pitch stared into the sunset with his Fearlings by his side. "If she doesn't come back… I will hunt her down and kill her." Pitch said to his large alpha Fearling, Eros. Eros snorted and bobbed his head up and down. I rode Corrupt through the streets of Burgess. I saw people staring at Corrupt and me. I stopped when I saw the Guardians glaring at me. They were furious. "What. Are. You. DOING!" North said to you. The Fearling reared up and kicked North in the face. North stumbled backward. North grabbed a sword and destroyed Corrupt. I fell to the ground with a sharp _thump_. "Oof!" I mumbled, managing to stand. "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled at North. North swung a sword at me. It got me in the face. "Augh!" I yelled, a scar now formed on my eye. Tooth flew up to me. "Oh my gosh are you ok!?" she asked. I nodded, one eye shut. I glared at North and flew away back to Pitch. I ran into the door and ran to Pitch's room. Pitch put down the book he was reading and looked at the scar. "Oh, my…What happened? Where's Corrupt?" he asked. "North cut me with his sword and Corrupt is… i-is…" I stammered. Then I flew into Pitch's arms, crying madly. "Corrupt is DEAD!" I said to Pitch. Pitch held me close. "It's ok. It's not your fault." he soothed, rubbing my back with a warm hand. I shoved my face deeper into Pitch's cloak. He carried me inside, brining me back to the cages. He unlocked a large one and let Eros out. Then he unlocked another large cage and out came a strong male horse. "This is Falor. The father of Eros." Pitch said, motioning to the Fearling with bright, healthy, gold eyes. He walked over to me and nudged my hot face. My green eyes sparkled. "We will get back at the Guardians for killing Corrupt." Pitch said, climbing onto Eros. I got onto Falor and nudged his side making him follow Pitch. We arrived in the town of Burgess where Jack was freezing poles and signs when he looked up to see Pitch's gold and gray eyes and my piercing green and black eyes. "Destiny!" Jack said, raising his staff at Pitch. I made Falor back up when Jack got close. "Get away from me, Jack. I'm on Pitch's side." I said, pointing my sword at him. It had sparkles of green on the gold handle, the blade was black with red thorny vines on it and a sharp black crystal planted into the gold handle. Jack backed up, his eyes filled with betrayal and fear. He flew off to get North and the others. Pitch smiled. I placed the sword back into the silver and red velvet scabbard. Pitch nudged me and we talked until the Guardians arrived, faces angered. "Destiny! What are you doing!" Bunny yelled at me. North understood and yelled at me. "You betrayed us, Destiny! We thought we could trust you!" North said. Bunnymund threw his boomerang at me. I dodged it swiftly. "We're going to defeat you, North." Pitch said, smirking. North let out a laugh. "You and what army!?" he said. This time Pitch was laughing. "THIS army." I shot back at him, motioning to the hundreds of Fearlings that now galloped beside us. Thunder crashed and lightning struck as the horses reared up and neighed a battle cry. The Guardians eyes widened at all of them. "That was… unexpected." Bunnymund said. Sandy's eyes narrowed at the Fearlings that were close to him. He whipped at them, turning half of the hundred into beautiful dreams. My eyes narrowed as I saw half of our army turn from pitch black to brilliant gold. Me and Pitch galloped down from the building we were on top of and stood near the Guardians who now had their weapons out. "Think you can handle the fear?" I asked, my blade now unlatched from my scabbard. Pitch grinned as the Guardians didn't reply. The Fearlings galloped forward, attacking the Guardians from all directions. North and Bunny destroyed some of them. Tooth destroyed most of them and Sandy flew upwards and dropped a ball of dreamsand on the rest. Jack cornered me and Pitch. The Fearlings reacted quickly by kicking him in the face and flying upwards into the starry sky. I landed on a roof and let Pitch handle Jack and the others. He did well at doing that. Until Pitch was weakened. Eros flew up to me and Falor. I watched in horror and pain as Pitch was stabbed in the back with North's sword. Pitch held his chest in pure agony. I jumped down to Pitch and wrapped my arms around his neck."Please don't die… Please….I love you so much. You can't die." I cried into Pitch's neck. He wrapped a hand on my back using the other to support himself so he was sitting up. "I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm to weak to live." Pitch replied in a whisper. I hugged him tighter and turned around to angrily glare at the Guardians. "How could you do this to him?" I shouted at North. North was silent and left with the Guardians to the Pole leaving me with Pitch, alone. I cried into Pitch's shoulder and felt a warm hand touch my face and make me look at him. Pitch gave a weak smile and kissed me. At first I was surprised at first but it became passionate between me and him. We were still kissing each other while laying next to each other when Bunny and Tooth came looking for something. They were shocked to see me laying next to Pitch, pulling him closer and kissing him. Bunny felt sorry that Pitch was going to die because of their foolishness. Bunny felt cold sand wrap around his legs making him fall. Tooth felt the same. I turned around, breaking our kiss and glared at them. It took me three seconds to whip my sword out and approach them, with me on Falor and Pitch behind me, leaning weakly on my back. Bunny and Tooth escaped and ran. Pitch went back onto the ground and died silently. I put my sword back and grabbed a rose and put it in Pitch's cloak. I lay next to him. The next day I woke up and Pitch wasn't next to me. I wasn't even in the streets of Burgess but in a dark cave. I smelled something and I stood up and went into a room. There I saw Pitch standing there, looking happy and healthy. I noticed he had bloodstained bandages wrapped around his waist to his back. I nearly knocked him down when I jumped on him happily. "You're alive!" I said. Pitch smiled and laughed a bit. "I guess I wasn't ready to die." he replied. He told me that Eros and Falor were injured but were back to health. I smiled and sat down to eat. Me and him loved each other. He was my Brave General and I was his Fallen Angel…

_-__**Dances around like a nut.- I'm finally done with this sequel. Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate all the views. Working on a sequel to his one too. Sorry that the ending is stupid. I couldn't think of anything else. Have a great day! ~Dedicated to Kozmotis Pitchiner~ (lol)**_


End file.
